


Milfoil

by Aslinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Background Relationships, First Dates, Fluff, Implied Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: Story for @greatsenpai on twitter dot com!Zenyatta is away on mission, and Genji decides to try and surprise his beloved friend with their first real date; however things don't go quite Genji's way.There's 3 flowers mentioned in this story, and their meanings are explained in the notes at the end. Mostly unbeta'd.





	Milfoil

Genji tried to remain patient in the clinic part of the Gibraltar Watchpoint; it was hard not to fidget even for him while Lucio was making some repairs on his cybernetic arm. He could only think about how he was stuck here, while his Master was halfway around the world on a mission...Without him.

In Genji’s last mission, he had been injured. While it hadn’t been serious, it was enough to take him out of action for a bit while his body had repairs done. Because of this, he had been unable to go on the latest mission, and Zenyatta had gone without him. Normally they did missions together, or Genji went alone. Very rarely did Zenyatta go on a mission without his pupil.

“Alright man, I think I’m done. You should have full control of your arm again, but I would probably still get Angie to have a look at it and approve you for duty again.”

“Thank you, Lucio.”

Lucio hummed in acknowledgement as he began tidying up the tools he had used to help with the servicing on his arm. He turned up the volume on the healing music that he had set up in the clinic and Genji did relax slightly. He let out a breath in a sigh he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hey...Um, I don’t know if it’s my place to ask but, will you be okay without Zen here? I know he’s got that calming aura thing going on, and you two are usually together, and you like, meditate together right? Will you do it without him? I can give you a mini version of my Crossfade to help while he’s gone if you? And I could try meditating with you? You just seem...Tense.”

Genji chuckled, Lucio was pretty observant. Not many people could read his body language, especially when you considered how much of his body was no longer flesh. He also was touched that he would offer to meditate with him. He removed his face plate to address Lucio properly. Lucio blushed slightly, and hoped that Genji wouldn’t notice; or if he did, wouldn’t comment on it. He rarely saw his friend’s face, and despite having scars he was still handsome - though he had noticed more and more often that Genji was going around sans faceplate. That seemed like a good sign. It would be nice to see his face while he talked more often.

“Thank you, my friend. I will be okay. I am just worried about my Mas-- Zenyatta. Normally I am with him on missions to help protect him. I guess I also do miss him.”  
The smaller man cocked his head to the side and considered what might help Genji. “Hmm...Maybe you could surprise him? Like, take him somewhere nice when he gets back from the mission? Planning it might help take your mind off it?”

Genji considered it for a moment. Zenyatta and himself rarely did anything off-base together. It was kind of hard to go on a date-date. Plus, Genji was a little rusty in that department. Things had been easier when he was younger and fickle. Those who had caught his interest could be easily wooed with gifts and dates to restaurants. Zenyatta was not materialistic, and he did not eat; though he had expressed on numerous occasions that he enjoyed when Genji ate, and that he wondered what it would be like.

Wait. He and Zen had a ritual that did regularly together. While Zenyatta could not drink tea, he often had it with Genji. When Genji made himself tea, he would make some for Zen, and they would sit together quietly, talk about their day and maybe talk about what to grow next in the base’s garden they had established.

Zenyatta would hold his tea while they talked. It probably seemed silly to others, but Zen had asked if he could join Genji for tea way back when he first went to the Monastery. Genji had thought it weird that an omnic would want tea, but Zenyatta had explained he wished to give Genji a somewhat normal social practice to rely on. When pressed further later on, Zenyatta had explained that he had noticed that Genji would calm somewhat in the process of making tea, and while he drank it. Zen had admitted that he also liked how the tea warmed his hands.

There was a small cafe up higher in town. It was quiet there, and it would overlook the bay. He could go pick up a new plant for Zen to surprise him with too. Maybe the cafe owner would give them a somewhat seduced spot if he asked ahead of time. McCree was still on base; he could get him to take him into town in the truck tomorrow. They could do a supply run at the same time which the others would probably appreciate; especially those who would be coming back from the mission. They could look forward to the small comforts of things like chocolate, actual scented soap, fresh vegetables or some of McCree’s famous hearty chilli.

Genji brain started to formulate a plan. He stood up abruptly. “Thank you my friend, your advice has been helpful.”

Lucio smiled knowingly and waved him off before swivelling in his seat to tinker with one of his own projects. “Alright, off you go then. And hey, I think the nursery in town got in some new stuff the other day.”

Genji put his faceplate on, and went to leave. “Thanks, Lucio.”

* * *

Genji had found McCree easily enough; he’d been in his room cleaning Peacekeeper. McCree welcomed him into his room, probably happy to have some company. Hanzo was also out on mission, and if the amount of his brother’s belonging in McCree was anything to go by their relationship was getting quite serious. He stored that information away for a later conversation.

He explained his plan to his old friend, whose face lit up when he talked about surprising the others when they came back from the mission with a good meal. He gave Genji an extra sly smirk when he also talked about wishing to surprise Zen.  
“Alright, sounds mighty fine to me. Weather’s been cooler later, I’m sure everyone would appreciate a good home cooked meal; especially the others after they get back from the mission. Livin’ on canned beans and ration bars is never fun. Meet me at the truck tomorrow at noon and we’ll head on in ta town. Got some of ma’ own business ta take care of.”

Genji nodded and left McCree alone. He knew his friend quite well, and by the state of Peacekeeper, McCree had likely been cleaning it awhile. Sulking, Genji thought. In their old days in Blackwatch when McCree was upset he’d spend far longer than necessary cleaning his weapon. He guessed he missed his brother. He was glad they had found each other, at least. Again, a conversation for another time... 

* * *

The next day saw Genji meeting McCree at the truck at midday like agreed. Lucio had decided to come into town and help McCree get the supplies, and Mei had also decided to join them as she wanted to do some personal shopping. She blushed brightly when she admitted that she and Zarya both read a book series, and a new book had just been released so she wanted to get it for them.

When they arrived, they all agreed to meet back at the truck in two hours time - plenty for Genji to find Zenyatta a new plant and to make arrangement for a date at the cafe. He first made his way to the little nursery that was tucked on the edge of the town’s shopping district. He and Zen had been here a few times. Zenyatta loved plants, and had quite the green thumb. The first gift that Genji had ever given is Master (and which, apparently had been the first gift the omnic had ever received) had been a small, potted oakleaf geranium*. Genji had wanted to try and express his feelings to his Master, and flowers were a tradition option; but Zen would not have liked the idea of cutting flowers; he would have said it is best to leave them be. So he had given him a potted plant instead. Zenyatta had been delighted and ever since it had become the ideal present for his Master.

Zenyatta had started a small garden back at the base, some of it being plants gifted to him by Genji. They even had some carrots and tomatoes growing now. Together they hoped to plant some more, wanting to create a peaceful place outside on the base, as well perhaps help the base be a little more self-sufficient by growing some of their own food. Some of the others on base seemed excited by the idea. Today, however, he planned on getting something visually appealing over useful.

He wondered what kind of plant he should choose. Maybe a new succulent? Jesse had quite the collection of them, and had shown them to Zen before when he learnt he liked plants. Zenyatta had found them delightful. He especially liked one of McCree’s cacti that had a red lump top on it. He said it looked like a spiky hat. As he browsed something caught his eye. In a larger pot was bunch of tightly-packed, tiny yellow flowers in bunches on long stalks. He zeroed in on it and read the name.

“Yarrow**?”

He read further and was surprised by the description. It was a hardy plant that attracted butterflies and was an aromatic herb which has many healing properties. He had been drawn to the plant because it reminded him of Zen. The way the flowers were grouped together reminded him of his orbs; but the bright burst of yellow and the way it was arranged also reminded him of his Master’s Transcendence. It was perfect. Zenyatta would sure love to plant this in the garden and watch it attract butterflies.

He made arrangements with the store owner and paid for the gift, saying he would return later to pick it up on his way home. Genji smiled to himself, proud of how perfectly he’d found something to give his Master when he returned. He’d put it in the garden and take Zen there when he returned to surprise him with the vibrant new edition.

He quickly made his way up into the quieter part of town, to Cafe Myrtle. Luckily it wasn’t terrible busy in there, so didn’t feel bad asking the owner about the date he had planned. The owner of the cafe, a large, friendly man with a bushy moustache was more than happy to help Genji, even saying that the time of day that he wished to come in was very quiet and he didn’t mind them sitting out the back, in the garden at his own private table that overlooked the sea and was under a large myrtle*** tree (it was essentially his garden, he explained and the large tree was very old and where the name of the cafe came from). He was humbled that the man was so gracious, and couldn’t wait until Zen’s return. The man only shrugged, he said he was a sappy romantic and that the myrtle tree was beautiful to sit under and watch the ocean. He had met his own partner under it as children long ago and they were very much happy and in love still. He bide the man goodbye filled with giddiness, returning to town to collect the plant and meet the others back at the truck.

* * *

Zenyatta returned two days later. It was around lunchtime, and unlike the others who slinked off to rest, the omnic had boundless energy and enthusiasm. He greeted Genji happily, thrilled to see his pupil again. He had missed him dearly while gone, and had been worried about his recovery. He was glad to see that he seemed fine now. He also noticed he was without his face plate, dressing in an orange hoodie and jeans. A nice change of pace that his Sparrow should have his face free.

“Greetings, Genji. You look well.”

Genji gave his Master a short bow, before returning the greeting. Zenyatta was feeling restless after his mission, and he did not wish to stay cooped up on base. He wished to “stretch his legs” as it were. He was amused by his own thought. Perhaps a trip into the town? It would be nice to see something lively after a week stuck in the ruins of the Necropolis as they tried to monitor possible Talon activity in and around Temple of Anubis and the outskirts of Cairo.

“Genji, would you like to accompany me into town? I should like to expend some of this energy. It would be nice change of pace from where I have been the past few day.”

Genji was a bit taken aback; he had been trying to think of how to ask his Master if he wished to go into town to go on their date. I guess this worked out.

“A-ah. Yes, of course Master. I would love to go with you.”

Zen hummed contently and his drifted off towards the base’s hangar door. He didn’t mind making the journey into town without a car. It was a half-hour walk. Plenty of time for him and his friend. Partner? To talk about what they had missed in each other’s lives the past week and take in the sights around Gibraltar.  
“W-wait! Zenyatta...I have something I wish to show you first.”

Zen wished to get moving; surely he could see whatever it was later on. “My Sparrow, could we see it later? I would very much like to spend time in town before it grows dark.”

Genji was powerless against the nickname, his shoulders slumped slightly in defend. “No, no...It can wait. Be your leave, Master.” 

* * *

Genji was a little disappointed that he couldn’t show Zen his gift straight away like he had wanted to, but Zen was right. He could show him later. He felt less badly about it as the two made their way into town, conversing light-heartedly.

As they got closer to the town, and people became more present, Genji noticed people stopping to greet Zenyatta. At first it was the odd pleasantry, but then the fifth person to engage with Zen, well he spoke with him for ten minutes! The whole time he had been left out of the conservation as well, and shifted restlessly. When Genji asked who person had been when they finally bid farewell, Zen vaguely said he had met them once on a trip to town and had befriended them somewhat.

This patterned seemed to repeat, especially when they got into the town proper. People would stop Zen to speak with him, usually meaning that Genji was left out. Genji’s frustration only grew as he realised that with all the hold ups they could be late to the cafe. One woman who rang a small fabric store and was a seamstress grew very excited to see Zenyatta, and bid him come in and chat with her. She and Zen spoke like old friends, but Genji had never once heard his Master speak of this woman. He groaned in anguish as the woman pulled out photo albums, seemingly showing Zenyatta pictures of her grandchildren. He flopped down in a nearby chair and crossed his arms and sulked. They had an hour before they were meant to be at the cafe, and it was still a twenty or so minute walk away. He was saved when the lady seemed to cut her conversation short with Zen and waved him off when a customer came in.

Genji was somewhat relieved but still sulking somewhat as they exited the store. Finally, he thought, maybe is I hurry Master along we can make it there in time and avoid anymore distractions. Unfortunately, they did not make it far before Zenyatta was greeting a local butcher and began chatting with him. Genji threw up his arms in exasperation. How did Zen even KNOW a butcher?!

The conversation, at least did not last as long as the seamstress, but now they had forty-five minutes before they needed to be there...And there was a lot of ground to cover, and apparently Zenyatta was friends with everyone in town! Worst of all, Zen seemed totally oblivious to Genji’s irritation. Maybe he was being childish but he wanted to spent time alone with Zen. Their relationship, while odd, was one of love. He was jealous that Zen was friendly with so many people that he didn’t know. Okay, so he was definitely being childish but still! Zen was more than his Master; he was most precious friend and partner. Their relationship was romantic. He loved Zen, and Zen loved him back. He wanted to try and show this through doing something a couple would do. They’d never really been on a date date before. This had really meant a lot to Genji. He was disheartened.

Waiting for a pause in the conversation, Genji gained Zenyatta’s attention. “Zen...There is something important we must do, please come with me now.”

Zenyatta was surprised by Genji’s words. He had not realised there was a goal, a destination, to their trip. But Genji did seem tense. Perhaps he had notice danger? He quickly cut his conversation short as politely as possible with his friend.

“Of course, Genji. Please lead the way.”

Zenyatta was surprised when Genji took his hand and started leading him through the busy streets. Had he cheeks, he would have likely blushed. He was stopped a few times by others trying to conserve with Zen, but seeing how much tenser this made his companion he apologise and would give them a quick greeting saying he was busy but would find time to talk to them later.

Genji lead them out of the busy shopping district, towards the outskirts and up the steep hill into a quieter, more residential part of town. Zen admitted it was lovely here, and he was glad to see more of the ocean peaking through, as well as it being slightly less noisy. The omnic was still worried, however, as Genji had not spoken again to him and still seemed upset. He wondered what was wrong.

Soon enough, they reach a small cafe, perch up high at the end of the street on a steep hill that overlooked the bay. It looked lovely, Zen mused, but was confused as to why Genji had brought him here with such haste and determination. He waited for his partner to speak, as he seemed to having trouble finding words.  
“Mas-- Zen...I must make a confession. I brought you here so we could...Well, so we could have a date. Would you please join me?” Genji’s body language was still tense, he sounded bashful but also upset? Why on earth would he be upset?

“Oh...Genji. Of course!” Zenyatta was taken aback, and thrilled at the same time. His precious Sparrow. It seemed perhaps that Genji had secret plans and wanted to surprise him, and maybe that was why he seemed out of sorts right now.  
Genji gave Zen a small, relieved smile and lead him inside. A large man with a bushy moustache greets them enthusiastically, biding them to follow him outside to the back of the cafe and out into a simple yard with a large tree and a table and chairs set up with candles. Zen’s heart flutter. Genji had definitely planned this to surprise him. The cafe owner let them take their seats before going back inside and returning with two cups of green tea and told them to enjoy themselves, and that they were welcome to stay as long as they liked. Genji thanked the man, but still seemed to be sulking somewhat.

They took their tea into their hands, much like they often did together in their room. Zen understood now. Genji mope even as he slipped his tea and pretended to be looking out at the sea as the sun began to sink somewhat. Zen let them sit like this for a while, hoping his beloved friend would rouse himself from his brooding. Time ticked by, and the sun grew lower. Zenyatta was patient, but sometimes Genji needed a push.

“Genji, please tell me what is the matter. You seem upset. I wish I understand, especially if it something I have done.”

* * *

Genji sighed, putting his tea down and looked at Zen sullenly. He pouted and sighed again.

“I was...Jealous. Am jealous. I wanted to spend time with you, just us. You’d been gone so long and missed you so much.” He paused, feeling a hitch in his breath before calming himself slightly. “I planned our first date, and I thought it was going to be amazing. I got you a gift, a new plant that really reminded me of you and you seemed in a rush to come into town. And then you were stopped every five seconds by someone, and you would ignore me! It made me feel awful, and I know that is probably silly. I don’t need to monopolise all your time and...Ugh!” Genji crossed his arms over his chest and pouted further.

“Oh, my Sparrow.” Genji melted a little at the pet name, looking up to meet Zen’s gaze.

Zenyatta genuinely felt badly for having inadvertently causing Genji distress, and he supposed it had been a bit callous of him to ignore Genji’s request to show him the gift. He supposed is he had stopped to smell the flowers as it were (Zen took a moment to appreciate his own pun again), Genji would have told him of their date as well. Though the way Genji was brooding and pouting now was childish, and did somewhat amuse Zen. He reached across the table to take his Love’s hand.

“Oh Genji, I’m so sorry I ruined the day you had planned. But we still made it to our destination, did we not?”

“W-well...Yes.”

“And we are here, together, alone. The view is lovely, we have warm drinks and I truly appreciate that you planned this for me. For us. I am very glad you wished to surprise me and make me feel loved.” Genji melted further, shoulders sagging as Zen comforted him. “I would very much like to try and enjoy our time here, and see the sunset together before we must return to base. I am very excited to see the new plant you got me as well, I apologise for not letting you show it to me first. Tomorrow, first thing when the sun is shining, please show me it.”

Genji’s foul mood broke, he sheepishly smiled at Zen. He picked his tea up to take a sip, trying to hide the slight blush the rose on his cheeks.

“Of course, Ma-- Zen.”

Zenyatta, despite not having a face, beamed at Genji and it melted him into a gooey love-sick puddle. He sighed again, this time contently. They said in silence, but this time it was comfortable, hands still clasped on the table. Zen noticed a small bench on the other side of the tree. He stood, still holding Genji’s hand.

“My precious Sparrow, please join me.”

Genji flushed, and nodded though he was slightly confused. Zen manoeuvred them to the bench, taking a seat and indicating for Genji to sit by him. Still holding hands, Zen leant his head against Genji’s shoulder and heard him sigh dreamily, bringing his own head to press against Zenyatta’s. Together they watched the sun dipped down into the ocean, turning the sky brilliant shades of red and orange, and gradually purple.

**Author's Note:**

> *Oakleaf Geranium – True Friendship  
> Oakleaf Geraniums are usually pink in colour, and pink geraniums are often used in love spells.  
> [Flower Meaning](http://www.flowermeaning.com/geranium-flower/)  
> [Wiki on Oakleaf Geraniums](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pelargonium_quercifolium)
> 
> **Yarrow – Everlasting Love  
> Yarrow has been used as a plant for healing in the past, as well as in British folklore to give second sight and was used in I Ching divination. As well as being used historically as a medical herb, it was also considered lucky in Chinese tradition and gets its scientific name from Achilles for using it to stop bleeding in myths.  
> [Farmer's Almanac on Yarrow](https://www.almanac.com/plant/yarrow)  
> [Wiki on Yarrow](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Achillea_millefolium)  
> [Yarrow: Ancient Herb Of Healing, Protection, And Power](https://www.thealchemistskitchen.com/blogs/blog/64323523-yarrow-ancient-herb-of-healing-protection-and-power)  
> 'Moonshine' is the specific type of flower that Genji get's for Zenyatta:  
> [Gardening & Lore info on Moonshine](http://www.monrovia.com/plant-catalog/plants/45/moonshine-yarrow/)  
> [Further info & pics of Moonshine](http://www.paghat.com/yarrow.html/)
> 
> ***Myrtle – Good luck and love in a marriage  
> Myrtle is also associated with Greek mythos - particularly Aphrodite, and used historically as a medical plant. It is often put into wedding bouquets.  
> [Flower meaning](http://www.flowermeaning.com/myrtle-flower/)  
> [Further info & pics of Myrtle](http://www.canadianflowerdelivery.com/myrtle.aspx/)
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention that the cactus McCree has that Zen likes is a grafted cactus.


End file.
